Os Filhos de Abraão
by Xprytt
Summary: Sangue... Benção ou Maldição. Na Alemanha Nazista, existe o sangue certo e o errado. E o errado deve escorrer. A Naruto Fanfic - FICHAS AINDA ABERTAS.
1. Prológo: Caminhando

**AVISO**

Naruto não me pertence.

**XXX**

**Prológo: Caminhando.**

- Andem em fila, seus porcos imundos! – O homem grita, segurando a arma. Outro soldado, usando mais um daqueles uniformes pomposos. Existem muitos deles, fabricados em massa, e alguns andam à frente do nosso grupo. Por que eles fazem isso? ''Somos superiores.'' Sabe, eu tenho medo de que eles _sejam, _mas espero que não, porque isso significaria que eu estou em um nível muito baixo. E eu não quero descer mais baixo do que já desci.

Descer não é o termo correto. Eu fui _empurrada_.

Eu e meus companheiros de infortúnio nos movemos de modo desajeitado, amontoados uns em cima dos outros, porque essa frágil união (que apenas o surgimento de um único pedaço de pão, devidamente disputado pode quebrar) é tudo que nos resta. Não é exatamente o que se pode chamar de uma fila perfeita. Não é nem uma fila. Mas nós caminhamos, carregando nossas cruzes, e principalmente, o peso de estarmos vivos. Posso sentir que sou olhada, com nojo, curiosidade, pena, ódio, indiferença. Não me dou ao trabalho de encarar esses meus observadores silenciosos (ou não), mas preferiria que eles não olhassem. Murmúrios, uma ou duas risadas e _a palavra. _Aquilo que somos. Aquilo que nos marca. Aquilo que nos separa e une.

Algumas vezes eu chego até a odiar. Odiar a mim mesma e aos outros, o importante é odiar. Mas odiar me machuca, talvez mais do que machuca aquele homem de uniforme que nos xinga e humilha. Ou milhares de outros iguais a ele.

A chuva cai, fina e irritante, mas não tanto quanto o vento frio. Isso é bom, algumas pessoas acreditam que o vento leva as nuvens de chuva para longe. Mas isso só acontece quando tem poucas nuvens e eu não sei se tem muitas ou poucas nuvens porque estou olhando para o chão. O chão sujo, pisado e repisado dessa rua escura e estreita, essa alameda do nada. Me encolhendo um pouco, levanto a cabeça. O céu está colorido de cinza, e o sol se esconde atrás das nuvens largas. É... parece que a chuva fina vai passar. E a tempestade vem aí.

Talvez o sol se esconda porque também tem medo dela...

Ah, desculpe. Você não está me entendendo, não é mesmo?

''Quem é esse homem? Por que vocês caminham? Para onde caminham? Que tempestade é essa? Quem é você?''

O leitor tem muitas perguntas, mas é justo que tenha. Me vejo obrigada a recomeçar para explicar melhor como cheguei até aqui.

**X**

Comece do começo, as pessoas dizem. Mas o problema é que eu realmente não sei como começou.

Espere, tenha paciência comigo.

Era uma vez um homem chamado Abraão. Naquela época o nome dele era Abrão, mas depois virou Abraão, o que pra mim nunca fez muita diferença; mas a pessoa que me contou essa história disse que isso fez toda a diferença na vida de Abrão/Abraão.

''_Ora, o SENHOR disse a Abrão: Sai-te da tua terra, e da tua parentela, e da casa de teu pai, para a terra que eu te mostrarei. E far-te-ei uma grande nação, e abençoar-te-ei, e engranderecei o teu nome, e tu serás uma bênção.''_

E aí ele virou Abraão. Ok, não foi exatamente aí. Foi depois, mas ele virou. Há muito tempo atrás. Você pode achar que eu voltei atrás demais com esse negócio do Abrão/Abraão, mas isso foi meio que necessário. Porque mesmo que eu não o conheça, o sangue dele corre em minhas veias. E, felizmente, um pouco da força dele também. Eu não esqueci das perguntas, mas temo que só aja uma resposta:

''Somos judeus caminhando para a morte.''

**XXX**

Olá, pessoas. Isso aqui vai ser uma fanfic de fichas de Naruto, passada na Alemanha Nazista. Eu sei que esse não é um tema muito fácil, mas é fascinante e eu me entusiasmei com essa idéia depois que eu vi _A lista de Schindler. _Não que a fic vá ser inteiramente baseada no filme, mas acho que posso aproveitar algumas coisas. A fic vai ser toda narrada em POV's, e esse foi o principal motivo de **e****u **ter feito uma ficha. MAS, ainda falta dar uns reparos, então provavelmente será postada junto com os escolhidos. Adiantando alguma coisa: O nome dela é Sarah, é judia, a irmã mais velha do Naruto, acabei criando-a acidentalmente quando procurava alguém com um ponto de vista neutro pra narrar o prólogo (usaria o Shikamaru, mas ele dorme demais pra narrar qualquer coisa) e a inspirei em mim mesma.

Isso que eu escrevi não é bem o começo, e eu sei que está meio confuso (é o prólogo), pois a fic é narrada desde a chegada dos nazistas ao poder. Eu admito que não sei muito sobre a perseguição dos judeus e tal, mas eu vou dar uma olhada e colocar na fic as medidas principais do Terceiro Reich (Hitler). Ainda estou em dúvida se uso os nomes originais ou se substituo pelos de Naruto, tipo Pein = Hitler e Konoha = um gueto de judeus?

Outra dificuldade é que personagens como o Naruto (loiro de olhos azuis) não tem exatamente uma aparência judia. Mas peço que relevem isso, e façam as fichas coerentemente (judeus de cabelos escuros, etc.). Até porque eu já estou buscando soluções alternativas pra isso. No caso do Naruto, por exemplo, inventei que ele é filho de uma judia com um alemão comum, e por isso puxou ao pai, sendo execrado tanto por judeus quanto por cristãos. Portanto, pelamordedeus, SEM NOMES ASIÁTICOS! (A não ser que seu personagem seja um japonês/chinês que veio fazer sei-lá-o-quê na Alemanha.)

Por essas e outras, talvez a fic demore um pouco a sair. Mas ela vai sair. Se não sair é porque eu me matei por não conseguir fazê-la sair. Mas eu não quero me matar, então vai sair.

**XXX**

**Modelo de fichas:**

**Nome: **(Nome/sobrenome e de acordo com sua origem – a menos que a mãe do seu personagem seja uma chinesa alucinada por nomes ingleses, nesse caso, não custa avisar, né?)

**Idade: **(A que você quiser. Mas isso também vai influenciar seu personagem. Se for um bebê de seis meses não vai fazer nada na fic, só chorar. E se tiver cem anos eu posso te matar a qualquer momento de uma doença de velho qualquer – Nada contra bebês e velhos.)

**Nacionalidade: **(Qualquer uma, desde que seja um país que _exista _naquela época, mas se lembre que a maioria da fic vão ser alemãos.)

**Data de Nascimento: **(Dia/mês – Eu posso fazer uma festinha u.u Se não for trinta de fevereiro o_o)

**É nazista? **(Sim ou não.)

**Se sim, como chegou ao partido? **(Que partido? Partido Nazista, dã!)

**Se não for, gosta de judeus? **(Hein? Não precisa ter medo, a polícia secreta do Hitler não vai te ouvir =D)

**É judeu? **(É ou não?)

**É comunista? **(Caso você não saiba, os comunistas também eram perseguidos por Hitler. Na verdade, aquele maluco perseguia todo mundo o_o)

**Se sim, como virou comunista? **(Não perguntei como virou judeu porque a pessoa já nasce judeu, mas comunista tem que explicar.)

**História: **(Eu não vou dizer pra pararem com o drama que vocês já devem estar cansados disso. Podem fazer drama sim! Só não garanto que eu vou gostar. Dica: Eu gosto de coisas COERENTES! =D)

**Personalidade: **(Detalhaaaaada! POR FAVOR Ç.Ç DETALHEEEEM! *se joga da escada*)

**Aparência: **(Olha, eu sou PÉÉSSIMA em descrever aparências de personagens – estou tentando melhorar – então vou usar bastante as descrições que VOCÊS fizerem nas fichas na fic. Caprichem. E se colocarem gente bonita demais eu dou um retoque – que vocês não vão gostar – então não exagerem esse negócio de beleza.)

**O que acha da perseguição aos judeus: **(Resposta pessoal.)

**Gosta:**

**Odeia:**

**Medos:**

**Manias: **

**Tem alguma doença / alergia / cicatriz? **

**Amigos/Inimigos/Rivais? **(Coerência, sim? Nazistas amiguinhos de judeus não dá!)

**Par:** (Mínimo de três, máximo de cinco opções. Ordem de preferência; blá, blá, blá. ALERTA: Podem haver triângulos, quadrados, paralelepípedos amorosos e muito mais na fic. O par é, basicamente a pessoa com quem seu personagem tem 97% de chance de ficar no FINAL da fic.)

**Como se conheceram/vão se conhecer? **

**O que ela acha dele?**

**O que ele acha dela? **

(Perdão aos gays. Sei lá, decidam quem é 'ele' e 'ela', depois respondam.)

**Extra: **(Alguma coisa que eu não perguntei?)

**Posso matar, ferir, arrancar membros do, causar danos ao seu personagem? **(Resumindo, aceita violência? Porque isso aqui é uma fic do nazismo, então não tem muita escapatória, se for judeu então...)

**Posso mudar sua ficha? **(Pergunta super³ comum, mas necessária.)

**XXX**

**Pares: **Qualquer personagem que apareça **NO MANGÁ** de Naruto. (Eu não assisto o anime e não gosto de fillers.) A Akatsuki está super-incluída. Na fic, o Pein é casado com a Konan, mas se alguém quiser ser amante de um dos dois... vai ver eles se apaixonam e fogem xD

**Pares já usados: **Kiba, Kakashi, Konan, Karin, Hinata, Temari, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke e Neji.

**XXX**

Bem, é isso, e eu venho humildemente pedir pra alguém me ajudar com fichas XD

Yours truly,

...Xprytt.


	2. Escolhidos

**ESCOLHIDOS**

Ariella Hadasshah – Nanetys.

Par: Kiba \õ/

(Coloca os significados sim, tia! *Adora significados* Nossa, vai ser bem fácil escrever sobre ela porque, tipo, minha melhor amiga tem uma personalidade bem parecida... E olha, tem uma coisinha... O Kiba não vai ser nem nazista nem judeu na fic. Ele vai ser um comunista que trabalha em um jornal clandestino – comunista u.u - , sabe? Então, eu queria humildemente pedir sua permissão para que eles possam se conhecer quando ele vai fazer uma matéria no campo disfarçado de judeu.)

---

Katerina Nikolaievich (Nome difícil, não?) – Kitana-sama

Par: Kakashi

(Nossa, como você sabe história, tia! *fica boba* Tipo, adorei a idéia do Kakashi-san ficar perseguindo a Katy – posso chamá-la assim? -, só que, tipo... Ele vai ser comunista \õ/ Só que ela não vai saber disso. Daí quando o pai dela for se encontrar com 'um dos maiores líderes do movimento comunista alemão' e ela ver que é o maluco que a persegue... HAUAHAHAHA)

---

Anna Winter - Nicolle-chan

Par: Gaara

(Sim, eu seeei que te disse que os resultados iam sair a mais tempo. Só que eu quebrei meu PC... e mesmo depois que ele consertou, meu castigo foi ficar sem usar o PC o_o' Tipo... O Gaara vai ser judeu/nazista na fic. Como? Tipo, ele é judeu, mas não admite isso – tipo síndrome do Zero Vampiro... se não conhecer Vampire Knight ignore isso - E por não admitir, ele se concentra em matar, matar, matar judeus _ Ah, e o seu nome não é muito alemão, mas eu te perdôo porque eu também não sei muitos...)

---

Heike Schneider – Hanna Yin-Yang

Par: Vai ser o Haku. (Só que o Haku morre na metade da fic).

(OK, NÃO ME MATE! EU DEIXEI VOCÊ FICAR COM O HAKU U.U Tipo, eu também não queria matá-lo... mas é preciso *snif*)

**---**

Hans H. Händel – Shii-sensei

Pares: Temari (A judia machona) Karin (a prostituta que gosta de ser prostituta O_o') e a noiva perfeita, delicada e ALEMÃ (Hinata).

(Nossa, cara, ganhou três de uma vez só! Sortudo³ Ahh, e Hitler é o Führer, o império é o **Terceiro **Reich, ok?)

---

Yuuki no Hana

(As gêmeas perfeitas que eu amei! O_O' EU NUNCA VOU PODER ME PERDOAR POR TER CLICADO NAQUELE MALDITO BOTÃO DE APAGAR DO MEU E-MAIL QUANDO TAVA FAZENDO UMA LIMPEZA o_o' PORFAVORPORFAVORPORFAVOR mande de novo! E pelo meu e-mail – pra não ter aquele trabalho todo – é barbaracupi [não posso dizer o arroba por causa do maldito FF...] hotmail [também não posso dizer o ponto com] )

---

Yuirin

HOLLIE

Par: Naruto e Sasuke \õ/ Lógico que não os dois ao mesmo tempo, mas vão brigar por ela, aiai!

ALLAN

Par: KONAN KONAN KONAN, VAI SER HILÁRIO O PAIN SER CHIFRADO, CARA!

---

Adelheid Poetsch – I. Kiryu

Par: Pode ser o Neji? Tipo, você tem que admitir que um cara desses não é má oferta não!

(VK É FODA! _# E O ZERO É MELHOR QUE O KANAME! U.U Desculpe, mas é que toda vez que eu encontro alguém que conhece o anime eu TENHO que falar isso T_T)

----

Uzumaki Ayame-chan / TutixNagayan

(Eu SEI que o FF é dumáw e não deixa a gente postar mais de uma review, mesmo quando a culpa da review anterior não ter dado certo é DELE. Mas, tipo, não posso deixar de ficar frustrada, porque eu nem vi as fichas de vocês e... podiam ser boas! Sem falar que eu odiaria se isso acontecesse comigo... Infelizmente, a vida é feita de injustiças.)

---

Bom, é isso.

Yours truly,

Xprytt.


End file.
